Welcome To Ouran
by AliceBizarre
Summary: Things aren't all what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

Kimi and Rimi were the best of friends and twin sisters. They had been alone most of their lives and had come to Ouran High School in the chances of meeting new friends and/or aquaintances. They had matching long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. They walked down the halls in their altered uniforms, which caused people to stare. They had on black T-Shirts, red plaid skirts, black boots, and thick black armbands on both arms. Holding hands, they reached the big double doors and went through them. They were greeted by a tall blonde who looked excited to see them.

"Hello! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" Rimi was the talker of the two, since Kimi was so shy.

"We'd like to join!" The blonde laughed a bit and smiled.

"You two are funny. We already have twins, and besides, we don't have girls in the club." Rimi looked around and pointed to a girl with short brown hair.

"She's a girl." Tamaki sighed as she went on. "And they aren't girls. Thus, you don't have any twin girls. We could be an asset to your business."

A boy with dark hair and glasses walked over. "Did someone say an asset to our business?" He looked the twin girls over and Kimi hid behind Rimi. "I agree, Tamaki. They could easily bring our profits up."

Two twin boys walked over. They both had orange hair, and matching uniforms. "We don't need any more twins, Kyoya."

A small blonde boy then came over and hugged Kimi. She flinched and Rimi patted her arm gently. A taller man with dark hair and eyes came over to put the blonde boy on his shoulders. The boy looked sad and a little bit sorry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Kimi nodded in complete understandment.

"It's not your fault." Rimi comforted Hunny. "She's very shy and is very scared."

"Scared?" Kyoya questioned.

Rimi looked at Kimi, wanting to know if it was ok to tell them. Kimi nodded to let her know she could. "Kimi was in a relationship she couldn't get out of. He hurt us a lot."

"Us?" Tamaki's voice was softer.

"Sometimes she was so bad I knew she would die if he beat her again within a few days of her last beating. So I subbed in for her about once a week."

"That's horrible!" The girl said. Tamaki flew to her side and hugged her.

"Oh, Haruhi! If my daughter was ever in a relationship like that I'd just die! Always tell Daddy who you're dating, okay?" She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Ok! I say you two join the Host Club!"

"Who wants us in?" Rimi asked. Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hunny, Haruhi, and the twins raised their hands.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Kimi and Rimi." Kyoya stated. "We open up in a little bit so make yourselves comfortable."


	2. Chapter 2

When the twin girls walked away, the others looked at each other for a moment before taking their seats at their regular places. When the club opened, Kyoya announced the new addition of twins to the crowd. Girls and boys came in to talk to everyone. Kimi and Rimi were paired with two guys. Kimi fidgeted nervously, but managed to smile towards the end and wave good bye to them. As the next two guys came and sat down across from them, Kimi felt sick to her stomach. Sitting across from her was _him_. The one who had hurt her so horribly before. He was staring at her and she wanted to die. Rimi noticed her discomfort and looked over at her twin, who was now shaking. Tamaki noticed Kimi's behavior as well, and came over to check on her.

"I'm sorry, but your appointment will have to be moved until tomorrow. We're having scheduling problems at the moment." Tamaki waited until the boys were gone to turn to the twins. A few silent tears slid down Kimi's cheeks and Rimi hugged her. A few other girls gathered around, asking Kimi what was wrong.

Kaoru came over and pushed Rimi out of the way to hug one side of her, while Hikaru hugged the other side. Rimi jumped up right as Kimi started to freak out.

"You're scaring her! She's still freaked out! That guy sitting across from her was her ex!" The rest of the club froze and the girls looked confused. Rimi re-explained how Kimi's ex had beaten her and how she would step in for her sister. The guys who were in there nearly fainted when Rimi hugged Kimi and kissed her cheek. Kimi managed to stop crying and looked around at the big crowd. She hid behind Rimi, hating all the attention.

"Ok, ok. Nothing to see here folks!" Rimi stated, trying to help out her shy twin. After the club session had ended, Haruhi walked over to the two girls.

"Wow. I'm really sorry about earlier. We'll try to keep him out of the club. And if Tamaki plays his cards right, he can get that guy kicked out of the school." Kimi looked over at Haruhi and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Rimi stated. "That means a lot to us." Haruhi nodded and Rimi went over to talk to Kyoya about Kimi's ex, leaving Kimi all alone. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over and sat on either side of Kimi.

"We're really sorry about today." Kaoru said.

"Do you talk?" Hikaru asked Kimi gently.

"Yes." Kimi replied quietly.

"Oh. Why don't you ever talk?" Kaoru asked her.

"I don't like attention." She stated softly.


End file.
